Bakerix
" " is the third episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on August 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis Marinette meets her grumpy grandpa for the first time, leading him to akumatize into a villain who wants to destroy everything modern in Paris.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot Nadja Chamack announces the unveiling of the Startrain, a modern-day train that will allow Parisians to travel from France to the UK faster than a plane. Tikki, who is watching this announcement from the computer in Marinette's room, asks Marinette how the train will cross the sea from France to the UK. Marinette explains that a tunnel was built underneath the English Channel. Tikki asks if superheroes built it, but Marinette tells her that it was just men with machines. Tikki is amazed by how many inventions mankind has come up with since the last time she had an owner, and then turns her attention to the sweater Marinette is knitting. Marinette explains that it's tradition for her to knit her father a sweater for his birthday, but for his 40th birthday, she wants to do something really special, though is unsure what. Tikki assures her that she'll think of something. Marinette goes downstairs and overhears Sabine on the phone with Tom's father Rolland, asking him to come celebrate his son's 40th birthday. However, Rolland hangs up on her. Marinette expresses her disappointment that her grandfather's not coming to celebrate. Sabine is also upset as she believes Rolland coming over would've made Tom happy and she can tell that Tom losing touch with his father has made him sad. Marinette says that she would like to meet Rolland someday too, to which Sabine replies by informing Marinette that Rolland hasn't left his house or seen anyone in over 20 years. Marinette asks why, but Sabine only tells her that Rolland is very old-fashioned and if she wants to learn more, she should ask her father. However, when Marinette tries asking Tom, he tells her the same thing Sabine said and if she wants to know more, she should ask her grandma. Marinette calls Gina via video chat, but Gina says that same thing Sabine and Tom said about Rolland and tells her to ask her parents if she wants to know more. Marinette is frustrated that no one will give her a straight answer but then gets an idea. She looks up Rolland Dupain's address and decides that as a gift to her father, she's going to reunite him with his father. Marinette arrives at Rolland's house but fears that if she tells him who she is, he won't let her inside. Therefore, she rings the doorbell and tells Rolland that she is a friend, but Rolland claims that he has no friends and refuses to let her in. She tries again, but to no avail. Seeing that there's no use, Marinette sadly prepares to head home when she sees Rolland let a flour delivery man inside. Marinette quickly runs back and informs the delivery man that she is Rolland's granddaughter and would be happy to give him the flour. The delivery man is surprised that Rolland has a granddaughter but allows her to do so, even giving her his hat. Tikki is unsure if Marinette should be pretending to be someone else, but Marinette says that it's technically not a lie since she is delivering the flour. She goes inside the house and is surprised by how old-fashioned it is. She then spots Rolland, who is busy baking bread. He tells her to put the flour in its usual spot. Marinette asks where that usual spot is, catching Rolland off guard. He notices that she is not the usual flour delivery guy and asks if she's too young to be delivering flour, to which Marinette says that she is a flour delivery girl in training who wants to own her own flour shop someday. Though Rolland seems a bit suspicious, he says that it's good to be ambitious and tells her to put the flour down and leave. However, Marinette doesn't leave and instead begins asking questions and looking around the house, much to Rolland's annoyance. Eventually she hands him the flour and turns her attention to Rolland's dough. At first Rolland doesn't want her to touch it, but he allows her to after seeing that she knows how to knead it. Still, he insists that she's just a schoolgirl who recited a lesson she learned and doesn't really know her stuff. Marinette objects and says that maybe she knows more than him, which Rolland takes as a challenge. The two decide to each bake bread and see which one is better. While baking, Rolland shows her a canteen that has been passed down for generations by his family. He also rants about how the Romans eventually took over and started putting cheese and vegetables on bread, calling it pizza. Marinette says that she likes pizza, but Rolland insists that's not how it's done and reveals that his son, Tom, added rice to dough to make it lighter, saying that's not how it's done. Marinette asks him if he ever tried his son's bread, to which Rolland says that he doesn't need to as he is sure that it isn't delicious. Marinette says that she thinks Tom's method is creative, but Rolland disagrees and the two get back to work. Marinette asks Rolland if his son is a baker, but Rolland says that he doesn't have a son anymore. Marinette thinks it's ridiculous that Rolland won't speak to Tom just because he put flour in dough, to which Rolland once again says that's not how it's done. Marinette suddenly gets an idea and asks Rolland if she'll do him a favor if her bread comes out as good as his. Rolland reluctantly agrees. While baking, Marinette begins singing a song Tom taught her, which Rolland recognizes as a song he used to sing with his son whenever they'd bake together. He realizes then that Marinette is his granddaughter. He is in shock at first, but then furiously kicks her out. Marinette begs him to come to her father's 40th birthday party, but Rolland refuses to listen. While putting the bread in the oven, Rolland expresses his belief that Marinette's bread will probably come out as bad as Tom's. Hawk Moth senses Rolland's fury and sends an akuma after him, which infects his canteen. He offers him the power to punish anyone who doesn't do things they way they should. Rolland agrees and asks Hawk Moth if he'd like a croissant in return, but Hawk Moth instead tells him to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for him. Rolland agrees and is transformed into Bakerix. Marinette calls out for her grandfather, but Bakerix appears instead and announces that he's going to return Paris to the way it was before the modern world took over. He then drinks an elixir that increases his size and strength before taking off. Marinette turns off Rolland's oven and transforms into Ladybug. Bakerix stops in front of a moving bus and asks the driver why the bus isn't making noise. The driver explains that it's electrical, which infuriates Bakerix because he believes that buses should run on gas and make lots of noise. He grabs the bus and throws it, but Ladybug catches it with her yo-yo. Bakerix is both surprised and indignant that there is a superhero in Paris, insisting that it is up to the police or army to carry out law enforcement. He angrily charges towards Ladybug. Nadja announces the appearance of a new supervillain. Adrien and Plagg hear this announcement on TV and also see Ladybug fighting Bakerix, who says that he will rid Paris of all things modern. Ladybug says that technically she isn't modern as her Miraculous comes from ancient times, but Bakerix retorts that there were no superheroes in his days. Seeing all this, Adrien transforms into Cat Noir. Bakerix throws Ladybug into a tree. Cat Noir then shows up and helps her down with his staff, though she jokingly tells him that girls don't always need saving. Cat Noir playfully asks if she thinks he's old-fashioned, to which Ladybug replies by saying that he's nothing compared to Bakerix. The duo then head towards Bakerix as he jumps in front of André's ice cream cart where Nino and Alya are getting ice cream. André fearfully runs away while Alya takes out her phone. Bakerix asks her what she's doing. Alya explains that she's filming him, to which Bakerix says that phones are for making calls, not recording, and snatches her phone. Bakerix then notices the Louvre pyramid and prepares to destroy it, but Cat Noir stops him with his staff and comments on how much he enjoys the pyramid as it is a blend of both ancient and modern. Ladybug adds that it's proof you can be both modern and respect the past, though Bakerix disagrees and drinks more of his elixir, increasing his size and strength. Cat Noir realizes that they must destroy Bakerix's canteen, to which Ladybug adds that's probably where his akuma is. However, Bakerix lifts the pyramid up and throws it at the heroes, trapping them inside. Once Bakerix takes off, Cat Noir prepares to use Cataclysm on the pyramid, but Ladybug stops him and instead points out a sewer drain they can escape under. Cat Noir agrees and the duo enter it. Bakerix finds out about the Startrain and is less than thrilled, insisting that if one wants to cross the sea to get to the UK, they should take a boat. He goes inside the building where the train is being presented and announces to everyone that the Startrain will not be taking off. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive where Bakerix is just as the supervillain begins lifting the train. Ladybug attempts to reason with him, reminding him that people are still on board, but Bakerix merely states that they better get off quickly before he destroys it. As Cat Noir helps people get off the train, Chloé suggests that they ask Queen Bee for help. He insists that they are doing fine but thanks her anyways. Bakerix's strength begins to decrease, so he puts the train down and drinks more of his elixir before lifting the train back up and throwing it against a wall. Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm and receives a bottle of ketchup. Cat Noir points out that Bakerix would likely not like that, which gives Ladybug an idea. She spots sandwich bread, candy, and gum and tells Cat Noir that she's going to give Bakerix a very untraditional sandwich. While Cat Noir fights Bakerix, Ladybug announces that she is putting candy in a sandwich along with chewed gum. Bakerix says that he's not falling for her tricks, but panics upon noticing Ladybug put ketchup in the sandwich. He charges towards her as she and Cat Noir run out of the building. Cat Noir uses Cataclysm on a vent in the ground, causing Bakerix to fall in once he steps on it. This allows Cat Noir to grab it with his staff. Ladybug breaks it in half, releasing the akuma, which she then purifies. She also uses Miraculous Ladybug to fix all the damage. Rolland recalls leaving bread in the oven and panics since his granddaughter is there and the oven could catch fire. Handing him back his canteen, Ladybug assures Rolland that his granddaughter probably has everything under control, though Rolland says that he needs to go home. As Ladybug is about to detransform, she asks Cat Noir to take him there before taking off. Cat Noir asks Rolland if he's sure he wants a ride on a superhero, remarking that it's fast but not traditional. Rolland says that it's okay as bread is at stake. Meanwhile in his lair, Hawk Moth declares that one day things will change and front row seats to Ladybug's downfall will sell like hotcakes. Cat Noir and Rolland arrive at Rolland's house, where Rolland frantically rushes inside only to find Marinette taking bread out of the oven. Rolland is relieved that everything is fine and takes a look at the two loaves of bread, asking if Marinette has some jam. However, Marinette tells him that's not how you taste bread. Cat Noir prepares to leave, but Rolland tells him to stay as they need a taste tester. Cat Noir reluctantly agrees and tries both breads before asking for some jam, to which Marinette and Rolland shout at him that's not how bread is tasted. Cat Noir says that each bread is good in its own way, commenting on how one is traditional and the other has something special added to it. He says that he can't choose between the two and takes off. Rolland tries Marinette's bread and is surprised to find that it actually does taste good. Marinette reveals that she made it exactly how her father does: she added rice to the dough when he wasn't looking. Rolland realizes that he was wrong to judge Tom's recipe before he even tried it and agrees to Marinette's request of coming over to the bakery for Tom's birthday, even commenting on how Marinette isn't a traditional granddaughter but he likes it. Back at Dupain-Cheng bakery, Tom kneads bread while Sabine and Gina watch. Suddenly, Marinette enters the bakery with Rolland, much to Sabine's and Gina's shock. When Sabine says his name out loud, a surprised Tom drops his rolling pin and looks over at his father whilst Marinette wishes him a happy birthday. Tom smiles, happy to see his father again. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Rolland Dupain/Bakerix Minor Characters * Nadja Chamack * André Bourgeois * Quentin's mother (background) * Sabine Cheng * Tom Dupain * Gina Dupain * Gilbert * Mice named Charlotte, Marie-Louise, and Marguerite * August's mother (background) * André Glacier (background) * Nino Lahiffe * Alya Césaire * Chloé Bourgeois * Aurore Beauréal (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * This episode is very special for the creator Thomas Astruc, for many reasons. He says that it gave him a lot of emotions.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1121079264223408128 ** This reflects on one of the reasons why Thomas Astruc named Tom Dupain after himself. * The events in this episode happen before "Backwarder", as it shows the inauguration of Startrain. * This episode shows Tom Dupain's 40th birthday, indicating that he was 39 prior to this episode. * The akumatized villain's name and appearance are references to Asterix, a French comic series about Gauls. * One shot where Bakerix is fighting with Ladybug is reused from "Kung Food", with a little bit of new animated movement. * This is one of the few times Cataclysm is used without its usual activation sequence being shown. * The mice helping Rolland make bread is a possible reference to the Slovene story Pekarna Miš Maš, where the baker was helped by mice. * The Startrain is reference to a bullet train and to the TGV bullet train that runs through France today. * Tikki's amazement at the Channel Tunnel and at all the things humans have invented since the last time she had an owner implies that Tikki has not had a holder before Marinette since at least before 1988. This was when the Channel Tunnel started construction. Errors * Some of Nadja's hair is missing at the beginning. * When the flour delivery man rings the doorbell, the speaking tube does not open when Rolland speaks. * Marinette's transformation is faulty in the german version. de:Bakerix es:Panaderix fr:Boulangerix pl:Bakerix ru:Буланжерикс pt-br:Bakerix Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes